The A Team
by Deboraa
Summary: Edward Cullen, um jovem cobiçado, respeitado e admirado apaixona-se por aquela vista como a escória da sua classe social, Isabella Swan. O que nimguém percebe é que Isabella tenta abandonar essa vida, para sempre ter suas esperanças desperdiçadas. Uma história de amor num mundo onde o dinheiro fala mais alto. Postagens Frequentes
1. Prólogo

Sipnose : Edward Cullen, um jovem de 27 anos conhece Isabella Swan, uma lindíssima mulher de 23. Ele acha que é amor a primeira vista, já ela não mais enxerga o que está pela sua frente, apenas aceita um homem atrás do outro. É um mundo corrupto e terrível no qual ambos vivem. Dinheiro é a única língua falada. Amor é apenas um sonho.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

BPV

Levanto-me e ouço os pássaros à fora cantando, mais um dia quente de Fevereiro inicia-se, mais um dia presa na mesma angústia de perder o controle sobre aquilo que quero, sobre aquilo que almejo, sobre quem sou.

Sinto ao meu lado o levantar e descer de seu peito, resultado de sua respiração profunda. Como invejo o sono dos inocentes, daqueles que simplesmente não tem o que temer.

Meu nome é Isabella Swan, essa é minha vida. Tenho muitos sonhos, poucos deles se realizariam, como eu vejo hoje em dia.

Tento nadar, tento manter-me acima da superfície, mas vejo que cada dia fico mais afogada, mais sem saída.

Mais sem esperança.

* * *

Olá queridas !

Isso é essencial, essa história é completamente inspirada na minha música preferida : THE A TEAM – ED SHEERAN :

White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us

Cos we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly

Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us

Cos we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
But she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly

An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us

And we're all under the upperhand  
Go mad for a couple of grams  
And we don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside

For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
Angels to fly, to fly, to fly  
Angels to die

Vai ser uma história curta, e devo postar frequentemente, pelo menos dia sim dia nao !

Beijos, Débora


	2. Capítulo 1

Nesta noite gélida de Fevereiro em Londres está em andamento a Festa de Gala para angariar fundos, organizada pela celebrada Esme Cullen.

A família Cullen, apesar de dispensares apresentações e serem sempre modestos, são fruto de uma dinastia secular, uma linhagem de Duques que sempre manteve ótimo contato com a realeza britânica, e em consequência, desde os primórdios sempre foi uma das famílias mais bem sucedidas da Grã-Bretanha.

Sucesso e Cullen são sinônimos. Os patriarcas Esme e Carlisle viveram uma vida rica e frutífera, ela com seu planejamento de decoração de parques públicos, financiado pelos cofres ingleses, e ele com sua inovadora forma de realizar a diplomacia externa, de modo a apaziguar vários conflitos, como o próprio entre as Fawkland Islands e a Argentina *. Frutos não só profissionalmente, mas são pais de dois grandes nomes na sociedade britânica atual, Edward e Emmet Cullen.

Emmet, sempre muito carismático, exerce função de esportista do ano. Somente com a sua ajuda a Inglaterra conseguiu finalmente vencer sua Copa do Mundo depois de décadas, mas também, com uma defesa dessas não passava-se nenhuma bola. É o homem do momento, aquele que todos querem falar, mas à ele já há quem o agrade, Rosalie Hale, sua companheira e quatro anos e esposa de um.

Edward Cullen, por sua parte, é o homem que todos almejam ser. Centrado, e portanto não tão aberto quanto seu irmão, Edward formou-se cedo na Faculdade de Medicina e dedicou-se ao desenvolvimento de tratamentos inovadores que ajudariam pessoas com câncer. E por isso estamos aqui agora, no Baile Anual Cullen em prol do Hospital de Cancer de Londres.

Com um copo de Jack Daniels e gelo nas mãos Edward analisa analíticamente a multidão de pessoas com dinheiro e pouca moral, mais um evento, mais uma tentativa de encontrar algum sentido em relacionar-se com tais pessoas, com tal escória.

Quando de relance vê uma saia vermelha.

Olha novamente e se depara com algo comum mas raro ao mesmo tempo.

Belíssima mulher aproxima-se da entrada da sala, de mãos dadas com um senhor de idade, provavelmente seu pai. Um vestido vermelho, sem alças, colado às sinuosas curvas de seu corpo. Deslumbrante.

De alguma maneira aquele ser acabara de entrar na sua vida, e Edward sabia que esta entraria ali para mudá-lo.


End file.
